Eva
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: Elonda wants to die but Eva won't let her. Eva knows that Elonda has two great gifts that can save the ones she loves. Can Eva help her overcome her fears and weaknesses and belive in herself before it's too late? Read and review! Brisingr spoilers!
1. Elonda

**Okay just so you know I changed bit of stuff from the books. Murtagh was alive when the Riders fell. Just so you know.**

When I was born my father wanted me killed because I was a worthless girl and not a boy and that all he wanted. An heir, a boy, that he could make a great ruler like him. My mother ran away with me because she feared for my life. She was on the run for over a year before she found a way to hide me without knowing where I was. One day when she was walking by a river, she found a small boat and put me in the bottom and set it drifting on the river. She hoped I would be found, cared for, loved, and protected so that I would live. She soon died and the secret of what happened to me died with her. She told no one that she had put me in a boat on the river.

Brom was the one who found me. He was with Saphira, his dragon, by the river talking when a baby's cry rent the air surprisinghim. He looked upriver to see the boat carrying me drifting along. He didn't know that I was in there at first but as I came closer Saphira grabbed the bow in her jaws and pulled it to shore unsure why it was just drifting along. Bromsaw me and lift me out of the bottom of the boat. The boat had a hole in the bow (because it hit a rock) and I was cold and wet.

I was alone and that meant I was abandoned and no one liked to find a baby abandoned all alone in the middle of no where. Who could not care for their own baby as young and innocent as I? Brom didn't understand how someone could leave me all alone to fend for myself when I couldn't even walk yet.

I stopped crying as he held me in his arms comforting me. He never had felt such compassion for someone like he did for me at that moment. My violet eyes looked into his and I smiled. He was hooked.

He took me in and raised me as his own. Even the other riders liked me and agreed my name should be Elonda. It meant River Child in the Ancient Language.

I grew up in a way most found perfect. I could dance and sing like no other. My hair was black and it grew long and silky. It never tangled so I didn't need to brush it. My violet eyes grew brighter as I grew.

When I was ten years old the riders gave me a big responsibility: to care for the eggs. They taught me the ancient language and magic. They wanted to teach me in case the impossible possibility of a girl becoming a rider happened to me.

Finally a girl did became a rider but it wasn't me who was chosen. It was a friend of mine. She and I had been playing when I checked on the eggs and one began to hatch. Most of the riders were okay with a young women taking up the responsibility of being a rider.

That was the first time things started to turn my life upside down. When I was in her room talking and laughing as usual we heard footsteps coming to her room. I saw she was scared and that worried me.

"Elonda I want you to hide in closet," she instructed.

Usually I'd argue when I was told to hide but her eyes told me to just do it. Something was wrong I could tell from how she acted. I saw Galbatorix enter her room through the door through the slit between the doors to her closet. I didn't hear what was said but it was obvious that Galbatorix was angry. He had lost his dragon a little over a week ago. And the rider refused to let him try and get another one to hatch for him.

I suddenly heard her scream and Galbatorix ran from the room. I opened the closet she was on the ground but she appeared unhurt. She told me she was fine just that he had pushed her over and I left after thinking she would be okay. The next morning she was dead and her dragon was also. No one knew who it was done by other then she had been stabbed twice with a large knife.

I never told Brom or the others what I had witnessed but I wish I had that was only days before Galbatorix turned against the riders and tried to kill them. Brom wanted me to run but I had to save the eggs. I had found a small cave nearby the day after my friend died and I took all the eggs I could carry and hid them there knowing they'd be safe. I had only the three eggs left to gather which I had hidden in a different place besides where they usually would be. I was heading in when someone grabbed my shoulder

"Elonda, why didn't you run when I told you too!" Brom said in surprise and nearly frantic when he saw it was me.

"I had to get the eggs to safety." I explained.

"How many are left in there?" He asked.

"Three but I moved them from there natural place so Galbatorix couldn't find them," I said hoping he'd let me get them before Galbatorix found them because they weren't hidden very well. I had to do what ever it took to save the last three eggs.

"Go get them and hurry. I'll wait for you here." He sent me off at a dead run.

I reached the place were I'd left the eggs and I grabbed them. I heard noises behind me and turned in fear. Galbatorix had his sword pointed at me. I froze in fear knowing I was either dead or in deep trouble. I was hoping he would let me go but then again I'd rather die because I should have knowing he killed my friend.

"You," I said nearly out of breath wishing my legs would respond to my commands to run.

"Good evening Elonda." He smiled. "Where are the other eggs?"

"They're gone," I said truthfully. Why couldn't I move to get away form him?

"I noticed they're gone and I saw you leaving with them. Where are they?" He asked.

I shook my head finally being able to move but there was no way around him. That movement only indicated that I refused to tell him anything.

He hit me with the hilt of his sword hard knocking me unconscious instead of killing me. Unfortunately he took the three eggs I had with me and left. I'm sure he killed Brom while he was waiting for me. I had been the cause of the fall of the riders. Why hadn't I told them about what I had seen between my friend and Galbatoirx before she was killed?


	2. The Egg

The Hatching

I woke up laying the cave. I was a little chilly. Not good. I counted the eggs in the cave. All one thousand were still in there places sorted by color. I had way too much time on my hands for sure sense I had sorted them by color.

It had been several years sense I had been happy and a pretty much normal sixteen year old. If you count living with riders as normal. I had never felt so helpless sense the riders had died. I had been there. I was like one of them though I didn't have a dragon. They had accepted me as their own child and saved me from a life of problems and ridicule if I had survived my abandonment as a baby which was unlikely. In return to the riders for their kindness and love I had watched after the eggs like they asked me to do. That is what I'd been doing still after they died.

Things had changed though. I couldn't read the future from egg shells like I used to when I was a child. I couldn't feel a dragon's heartbeat in the shell. I couldn't speak to a dragon that was in its shell. That was only part of the reasons I felt helpless. Also I kept getting really sick. I had to keep myself warm. If I got too cold then I would get really sick. That's why when I woke up chilly I was worried. The last time I had gotten sick I nearly died.

I got up and stepped to the small steam the cave was by when I drank. I suddenly felt strange as if something was telling me I should go back inside. I did and heard a familiar sound. A hatching sound. I looked at the eggs to find the one that was hatching. A silver egg was moving.

"Oh no not a silver one. Anything but a silver one," I groaned. Silver dragons were the most powerful, opinionated, and rare of all dragons.

As the silver dragon came out. I collapsed laying on my back hoping I would wake up from this nightmare. I had to dreaming.

_Hello, young rider! It's been a long time sense you touch my egg and spoke to me. Well, it was finally time to hatch for you._ She climbed on to my chest.

"You already talk!" I said it in my mind and aloud.

_Well, yeah all silver dragons do Elonda. You, of all people, should know that._ She settled on my chest. _What do you want to name me?_

I was more shocked then anything. I already had enough on my mind but now a new dragon in my hands. Great timing to me. I wanted this to be a dream but then agian this wasn't and this could be a way to help me. No it was impossible.

_Elonda aren't you going to name me or do you want me to name myself. _She flapped her little wings irritated I was ignoring her.

"Eva. I'll call you Eva." I whispered.

_Eva, I like it. Now lets go find me some food shall we._ She ran out of the cave.

"Eva wait it's not safe out there." I called as I jumped up from where I had been laying.

_But I'm hungry Elonda._ She shouted in my mind.

"Eva come back in her for a minute so we can talk first. I don't know you at all. I've got some meat in here." I coaxed her back in to the cave and fed her.

_What did you want to talk about?_

"Why did you choose me to become your rider?" I asked her.

_You've always been Elonda but I had to wait until I was done growing in the egg before I could hatch. You were my rider and I could tell the moment I first saw you I knew it was going to be you._

"But why me? Why now?" I didn't understand her reasons.

_You can't understand why a dragon chooses her rider Elonda. It's not even understand it ourselves. I choose you because I could tell you would someday need me by your side. I'm right aren't I. You need me now more then you ever did._

"But Eva I don't want to live anymore. I cause my families death."

_You didn't raise a hand against them did you?_

"No it was someone else."

_Then it is their fault not yours._

"But I witnessed him push my friend who was a rider. I should have told someone."

_Elonda, you didn't know he would try and kill all the rider and turn against you and all those you cared about. No one knew that he would. You didn't even try and see that in the egg shells did you._

"Wait a minute how did you know I used to be able to do that?"

_You told me remember. I asked you if you knew who I'd hatch for. You said you'd check the egg shells you had and see if you could tell me my future. You could see anyone but you saw me hatch. You told me I would hatch one day but you didn't know for who. That's when I knew it would be you. You would be my rider._

"But I don't want to be a rider!"

_I hatched for you Elonda! Don't turn me away please! I don't want to leave your side!_

I sighed "Fine you can stay but don't think I'm going to go to war on your back anytime soon."


	3. Eragon

Eragon could not believe that every time he flew over the same place there a silver spot on the ground making him curious. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. Saphira had to know what it was.

_Saphira what is that silver spot below us look like to you? _Eragon asked in her thoughts curiosity made him a little impatient when she looked down at the spot he could see. She hadn't noticed it before.

_I think it's another dragon from what I can see. From this height it could be something else but only a dragon can be silver. _She answered.

_And does it have a rider do you think?_ He asked excited.

_Um I can't see them but... wait a minute yes it does. And I can sense something else. The rider and dragons are girls._

_Let's go meet them. There's only four dragon's I knew of. I know that is a fifth dragon. Not to mention you said it is a girl. That means your not the only girl dragon left after all. I didn't realized girls could be riders._

* * *

_Elonda will you stop it. If your trying to drown yourself you could ask me to help you or fail. _Eva called from the shore. _Though I'm not going to help you kill yourself so you would still fail especially in water._

"How did you know that is what I was trying to do?" I asked her curiously. I had a habit of speaking aloud and in my mind at the same time. I had been trying to kill myself several times and each time she had to say or do something to stop me from hurting myself. I hadn't stopped trying to kill myself though. My depression was still the same as the day she was born and the day the riders died.

_I know you only a little too well little one,_ She said watching me with those caring silver eyes trying to show me that she understood why I was so sad but there was nothing she could do to bring the riders back from the dead. No one could until I found the power inside. Eva could sense there was something special about my power as if to say I could do something about the riders who had died. _You've been trying to kill yourself sense I hatch and I bet before that because I couldn't see you when you left the cave. Besides you said you wanted to die the day I hatched remember. So I'm not going to let you kill yourself but it is fun to watch you try to drown yourself. It is very entertaining because humans bodies float and you know that._

"Thanks Eva you're loads of help in this," I said annoyed. "Why don't I just tie a rock to my feet so I don't float?"

_Because I'll stop you from doing that._ She smiled her dragon smile.

"Thanks you're loads of help once again." I was still annoyed.

_Anytime you need me Elonda. _She continued to watch me on the shore with amusement and sympathy at the same time in her eyes.

"I'm trying to kill myself for a reason you dimwitted…. sclaced…. fish." I shouted at her. "I caused the fall of the riders and lost everything and everyone I cared about. I have nothing left to live for."

She looked at me with pure sympathy then and I ignored the look. She knew I was just trying to kill myself because I believed I had been the cause of the fall of the riders though it wasn't true. Though we had had the same conversation over and over again I still believed it was my fault and Eva tried to tell me over and over again during the conversations it wasn't my fault but Galbatorix's fault. I still didn't believe it was anybodies fault but my own. That is why I was so depressed and no matter what happened she knew I wouldn't ever get over my depression at the rate I was going. She also knew there was something deeper then that but didn't press me for answers unless she felt as if she had to know.

A sudden splash nearby made me turn around in the water startled by the unexpected noise.

Eragon and Saphira had landed in the water behind me. I screamed and dove under water. I was naked and wanted to remain a virgin and a boy had seen me when I wasn't wearing anything. My life went from bad to worse in less a few minutes.

Eva reacted before I came up from my dive under water. She flew right to were I had disappeared and landed right on top of me. I could climb up her scales to see over her spines which I decided to do. When I got there I looked at Eragon with a death glare meant to turn him to a total corpse but it didn't work not like I hoped it would so instead I said "Are you a complete idiot? You shouldn't land in water when a girl is taking a bath! Or did you live in a whole male community?"

"Sorry I didn't know you were….." He never finished his sentence.

"Naked. It's a little obvious, Idiot." I interrupted him livid.

"Sorry but I didn't know you were in the lake taking a bath. If I had I wouldn't of landed here." Eragon was truly repentant but I didn't care.

Eva walked sideways so he wouldn't see me.

_Next time some dragon's near a water source with a rider we aren't landing until we know they aren't bathing. Especially if it is a girl. _Saphira said as I hid behind Eva to get dressed hating Eragon more and more as time passed.

Eragon knew I hated him but his curiosity was growing as fast as my hatred.


	4. Secrets

"Eragon's following us." I groaned angrily as I looked behind us again with annoyance.

_I know he is. Saphira's tried to stop him from doing that but you can see how well that went over._ Eva said. _He didn't listen to her very often but he does listen to her more then you listen to me. Maybe you could take some advice and learn something from him. Besides he's just curious about us._

We never went flying in broad daylight. We only did at night because the Forsworn and Galbatorix were becoming more frequently seen in the day though Galbatorix usually never left Uru'baen.

"Stop being so sarcastic please that is more annoying then Eragon. I'd tried to lose Eragon again but he'll just continue to follow us." I groaned again.

_Whatever it is that bothering you other then he landed in the lake while you were naked I know what's wrong. I can see it in your heart. We are connected you know that and your trying to hide it is actually pretty ridiculous Elonda. Just tell me so I don't have to bother you when I dig it out of your mind. I can find it now matter how well you hide it._ Eva looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah right. I never really told you much about what I had done in my youth other then..."

_You were in love with is older brother. _Eva interrupted me telling me she knew exactly what it was though I hadn't told her.

"Okay, that is partly why he's annoying me. He reminds me to much of Murtagh." I jumped down into a ravine.

_Well, what happened to Murtagh?_ She asked, _or do I haveto search in your mind again for the answer again. I realized I'm getting much better at it. You didn't notice me entering it this time. You could save us both the trouble and tell me the truth Elonda._

"He's dead." I lied quickly. I hoped she wouldn't see through the lie. No such luck.

_You know I can tell when your lying little one._ She shook her head at my fruitless attempts to hide things from her. That was why bothered me the most about her.

"_Okay_ the boy I knew is dead." I said still annoyed knowing she was searching through my mind all ready and would find the last thing I heard about him.

_He has a red dragon named Thorn and is one of the Forsworn._ I glared at her. _And you still love him. Don't try and lie about that to me Elonda. Don't deny the truth. I'm sorry about what he has done. He might still have some good in him though. Have you seen him and asked for an explanation?_

"I did love him that is until he became part of the Forsworn." I said looking away. "I'll never ever see him again. It's too risky Eva and you know that. I always avoid them and always will, even Murgath. I can't trust a single soul that has a connection with Galbatorix. Anyone of them could easily betray us and we wouldn't know about it until it's too late. Besides I don't want to die in Galbatorix's hands because it will obviously be slow and painful."

_Come on let's get to our cave and check on the eggs._ She said, _I wonder if any of them will hatch with your stubborn hiding tactic. We should take them out to see if anyone who isn't loyal to Galbitroix will be the next rider other then Eragon of course._

Eragon had caught up to hear her and before he could stop him self spoke, "Eggs? There are more eggs then the green one Galbatorix has."

I whirled around and slapped him on the face. "Stop following me or I'll... oh, just go away will you!!" I shouted

"I'm not leaving you out here all alone." He said

_Did you forget about me or can I say I don't exist?_ Eva said defensively.

"Sorry Eva, I'm just worried about Elonda." He said

"Look Bozo, I'm over one hundred years old and know how to take care of myself." I said without thinking. That revealed a very dangerous secret.

_With my help_, Eva added but didn't catch the secret but Eragon and Saphira did.

"You're what?" Eragon looked at me in surprise not sure he heard my secret correctly.

"Oh crap me and my big mouth." I realized my mistake too late.

"How old are you?" he asked again hoping I'd said the truth again thinking I meant to say it.

"I don't know!" that was true I'd lost count after the riders fell.

"Did you know the riders?" Eragon was relentless.

"Stop asking me questions!"

"Did you know Galbatorix?"

"Shut up!"

"Did you know Morzan?"

"Shut up!"

"Did you know Brom?"

Silence then I turned around slowly.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked if you knew Brom?"

Then tears filled my eyes and in a move so fast he didn't actually see it I slapped him again.

"Don't say that name to me again!" I said near tears. "He was like thefather I never had! You don't know how it hurts to think it's all my fault that he's dead!"

"You did know him." Eragon said, "How can you believe it's your fault he's dead?"

Eva grabbed the neck of my clothes with her jaws and moved me away from Eragon before I try to murder him which I was very close to doing.

_Eragon just__ leave her alone right now. She's really hurting and needs to be alone. You've done enough damage._ Eva said angrily. _Mentioning Brom was the worst thing you could do. Her depression hurts her even more when she hears his name._


	5. The Surprise

"Elonda, it's night now, can we please go now? It's dark enough now and it's got to be safe enough too." Eva nudged me with her nose anxiously more anxiously then ever before.

I looked at her suddenly very curious, "Why are you suddenly so excited to go flying tonight? Usually your patient when we go flying but tonight you aren't."

"I just can't wait to go stretch my wings tonight," She was more excited then usual which was strange.

"This is not normal," I said to her curious. "That can't be that cramped when we fly every single night without fail even if I don't go with you like a couple of nights ago."

"I have a big surprise for you tonight," she finally admitted still excited.

"A surprise like what? Forget it I should know better then to ask. I should know you won't tell me. Okay, I guess it's time but remember to keep an eye out for any other dragons in the area. I don't want you hurt or worse killed and you don't want me to be murdered either. I might fall asleep on your back, you know." I said worried that we might be seen, but Eva needed to fly at night and we never saw other dragons at night.

"Come on," She nudged me with her nose again still more anxious then usual.

I climbed on to her back and tied myself to the saddle. I did that in case I did fall asleep. I wouldn't fall off her back. She waited until I was done.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready," I said.

She pushed off leaping into the air and her wings beat steadily beside me. The cool wind through my hair was so sweet. It was like a lullaby to me. I fell asleep which was usual but it wasn't a usual night.

I don't know how long I slept but I woke to three voices.

"How long does she usually sleep?" A familiar male voice whispered as I felt a hand brush my cheek gently.

_Not too long,_ Eva said. _She hasn't slept well from….. Well, before I hatched she never really slept well. Don't touch her or you might wake her up._

_Is she ever going to wake up?_ An unfamiliar male dragon voice entered my mind scaring me into full alert driving sleep away.

I sat up quickly and saw the dragon, a red scaled one.

"Eva, what are you doing?" I quickly untied myself from her saddle and jumped off her back to look into her eyes trying to contain my panic which wasn't easy.

_They're friends, Elonda. _She said to hoping to calm me down before I went into a full fledged panic attack which I had done before. She had too hold me down during me last one and that was because I was totally out of control. She knew I'd be really upset when I woke up but not this upset. She wanted me to just remain calm but I was so scared and it was clearly written all over my face that I was terrified. The only reason she had not told me about this was because she knew I was not going to let her go flying if I had known we were going to meet someone.

"What do you mean by friends? Eva I told you a hundred million times, our only friends were the dragon riders and they're all dead now." I said and put my face in my hands and cried, "It's my entire fault they're all dead. I should have warned them about him before he attacked us all. Before he killed them all. It's all my fault"

"It's not your fault, Elonda. It was his fault." The familiar voice spoke directly behind me.

My head flew up and a shocked expression shown clearly, I turned around slowly. When I saw the face I gasped, and covered my mouth swaying.

"Hello, Elonda," He said.

"Murgath," I whispered and fainted.

I dreamed about the last time I'd seen him.

_"Elonda!" he yelled running to me._

_I laughed and stepped aside and he ran passed me. I giggled. _

_He smiled back ands grasped me firmly around the waist and kissed me. "How' __s my little dragon less rider?"_

_"Very fine thank you except your introducing my spine to my organs." I said indicating that he was holding me a little too tightly._

_"Oops, sorry." He said._

_"Well, Murgath I have a job to do but want to come along?" I skipped past him as I hurried to where the eggs all sat waiting for there riders to come and touch them._

_"Are you sure one of them will not hatch for you?" He asked as we walked through them and I touched each one gently._

_"It would have mine by now don't you think." I said and sighed "I sometimes wish I had a dragon like my friend."_

_"Melinda, you mean. I heard a dragon hatched for her. How is she adjusting to dragon rider life?"_

_"Her parents were angry at first and accused the riders of stealing their baby girl. Well now her mom has triplets about a month ago to deal with and have calmed down. Her dad has actually started to feel proud and when people come and ask where she is he'll say "She's a dragon rider now. The first female dragon rider. I knew my little girl would be one of the greatest woman in the history of Alagaesia and I was right wasn't I." he's bragging is started to get on the other riders nerves as well as mine."_

_Murgath took me and held me and said "I'm sure someday you'll be a dragon rider too."_


	6. Resistance

**Thank you to presidentuziel for reviewing. Reviews really help me and encourage me. Also the song is called It's The Climb by Hannah Montana according to my nieces and lets hope they're right.**

I was out for several more hours after I fainted. Eva was really worried about me. I hadn't slept for so long as I did at that moment. Of course I was not controlling my none existent sleep pattern. When I woke up I wished I had died. The sun was high in the sky and Eva was still there and so were Murgath and his dragon. None of them had realized I was awake yet.

I silently got up and left the clearing hoping Eva would forgive me for abandoning her but I had to get away before I was betrayed. I knew as soon as Eva had realized what I'd done I was in for a mind lecher from her. I kept going before the lecher came which was a while.

_Elonda, where are you? _I heard her but I didn't stop running but continued walking away from them.

_I woke up, saw the danger, and ran from it._ I said as if to say, I'm not coming back anytime soon.

_I realized you woke up and ran away but the danger is not here._ She said really annoyed with my stubborn people in one place together for a long time can't be healthy. Eva and I were just one classic example of that feeling.

_Those two you're with. That dragon and that rider are not our friends. Eva I warned you about the Forsworn several times. Why didn't you listen to me? They are both evil and part of the Forsworn. They are not our friends but our enemies._

_You're wrong Elonda. I heard the whole true story of what happened._ She fell silent so suddenly it worried me. I soon realized why.

_You're not going to tell me then,_ I was not in the mood for her to tell me she knew something. This was not the time to tell me knew something and not tell me what it was.

_I'll let him tell you the whole story if you hold still and stop running. _She said it as if I was standing next to Murgath.

_I'm walking and how is he going to catch up with me? I'm faster then anyone that I know. _I said annoyed with her all the more.

She didn't have to answer me, I heard the noises behind me. He was chasing me. I took off running as fast as I could go. I'd never met anyone who can run as fast as me until that moment. He caught up with me, put his arms around my waist, and pulled me back to him.

"Elonda, stop trying to run from me," He said as I struggled to escape from his hold though it was gentle.

I ignored him and tried for what seems like forever to escape. He kept a hold and I couldn't get away. His hold was very firm but also very gentle.

He finally said, "Hear me out okay. If you still want to run from me after you listen to me I won't stop you from running but first you must listen to me. I'll let go only if don't run you'll listen to my story okay."

I stopped struggling, "Let go of me and then I'll listen to you. That doesn't mean I'll believe you."

"Look Eva and Thorn are waiting for us to return also." He waited for me to say what he knew I'd say. Eva had warned him.

"Thorn? You named your dragon Thorn?" I said as he let go of me. I slipped out of his grasp and turned to face him "Why Thorn?"

"Eva told me you'd pretend not to know that already even though you only know part of the story but it's not the truth. I'll explain when we get back to them. You have to keep an open mind Elonda."

He took my hand and held it gently to his lips. "Oh man I've missed you so much."

"What?" I pulled my hand away.

"I've missed you."

"You've been so busy getting a dragon and becoming part of the Forsworn I didn't even realized I existed anymore. News flash Buddy, I've been in hiding for so long that I'm surprised you even recognize me."

"I'll always know who you are Elonda. Can you do something for me please before we head back?"

"What?"

"Sing."

"Sing?"

"I missed hearing you sing most of all. I loved listening to your voice so please sing for me just once."

I finally relented and started to sing.

"I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming.  
But there's a voice inside my head saying,  
"You'll never reach it."

Every step I'm taking.  
Every move I make feels.  
Lost with no direction.  
My faith is shaking.

But I gotta keep trying.  
Gotta keep my head held high.

There's always gonna to be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna want to make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle.  
Somebody's gonna have to lose.

Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.  
It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down.  
But no, I'm not breaking.

I may not know it.  
But these are the moments that.  
I'm gonna to remember most yeah.  
Just gotta keep going.

And I, I got to be strong.  
Just keep pushing on.

Cause there's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna want to make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle.  
Somebody's gonna have to lose.

Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.  
It's the climb, yeah.

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna want to make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle.  
Somebody's gonna have to lose.

Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.  
It's the climb.

Keep on moving, keep climbing.  
Keep the faith girl.  
It's all about, it's all about the climb.  
Keep the faith, keep the faith."

"That's more of a message for you then me." Murgath said kissing me gently.


	7. The True Story

"I'll listen but I won't believe you." I said to him as we came back to Thorn and Eva both waiting for us knowing Murtagh had caught up with me.

"Elonda, I'm telling you that I had no choice." We'd repeated this convertation the whole way back.

"Liar, I'm not that stupid." I said not looking at him the whole time not wanting to show him how much this really hurt me. To see him again was causing me a lot of physical and psychological.

He came up behind me, "I wanted to live for you Elonda." He whispered it softly and gently. He knew I was in a lot of pain. Eva had warned him to expect that. He hoped that singing might have made me feel better but it's hadn't.

I whirled, "You want to live for me? What does taht mean?" I was confused what living had to do with this. This made no sense whatsoever.

"He was going to kill me Elonda. He would have if I hadn't have joined the Forsworn. Then he tested my loyalty to him by sending me to defeat Eragon. He wanted me to defeat him, not kill him. He wants to kill Eragon for himself."

"Galbatorix, is he still alive?" I thought that's who he was speaking of.

"Of course. He made himself emperor over the lands here and farther out. Some people fight against him but have to hide or die. He leads the Forsworn. You knew that too Elonda."

"The ones fighting all hide like me," I whispered not happy with my situation. "It's because you have a dragon isn't it."

"Yes but didn't want to join him. If you were found you'd either live or die at first then you'd have to choose that same thing. Live or die. Elonda I would never have joined him willingly. I did it for you and only you. When I was captured I was taken to him." Murtagh came to me and put his hand on my shoulders "He was testing the red egg on some young boys at the time but the egg didn't hatch. When I was brought in he knew who I was immediately. He put the egg aside and looked at me with glee. Suddenly before anyone could do a thing. That familiar clicking noise came from the egg and it was rocking. It fell and rolled toward me stopping at my feet and the dragon broke through and climbed to my shoulder like he'd known me his whole life. Then Galbatorix saw a chance to get me. He threatened my life and the life of my dragon if I didn't join him. My first thought was I'd rather die. Then I heard you singing, Elonda. I remembered your voice, your laughter, and I knew that I still loved you. I joined him because at that moment I knew you were still alive and I was going to find you. I knew you had the other eggs still. I just had to live to have the chance to find you Elonda. You've kept me alive this whole time. Every time I thought about betraying him out right I'd hear you singing again. I had to do this silently and secretly."

"I didn't sing. I haven't sang much sense the fall of the riders. There fall was my fault. The song I just sang was the first time I've sung sense they all died."

_You think you don't sing Elonda. _Eva suddenly broke through my thoughts._ I hear your soul sing all the time. At the times people need to hear you they hear your soul. I think you need to sing with your physical voice more often though._

_You're right Eva but I can't put myself through the physical and physiological pain that would bring to my heart. It was hard enough just a few minutes ago._

"Thorn wants to hear you sing again." Murtagh suddenly broke into me and Eva's discussion about something I didn't want to do again. It was like the suicide conversations we'd had. She wasn't going to let me die and now she wanted me to use my voice again. What was next?

"My voice is useless. It's pretty I know but useless." I turned away "I can't believe I thought my voice was special and a gift now it's dumb and stupid. It's useless and nothing is special about it."

_Your voice is special. It has a wondrous power Elonda. I can feel it and so do you. _Eva said to me.

"Elonda now you know what happened and Thorn is actually a thorn in Galbtorix's roses. The stronger we grow the sharper we get. Someday we thorns will over power the roses."

"We thorns?"

"Thorn and I aren't the only thorns in that rose bush. Some of the others think Galbatorix is becoming a tyrant and they also want to over throw him. The only problem is they are scared to do it because they think they are all alone. I find those and bring them together. I know who I can trust and not trust. It not that hard to tell. You can see it in their eyes."

"So your trying to gather more thorns?"

"Exactly. The stronger the thorns are the less strong the roses are."

"Why do you compare the Forsworn to a rose bush?"

"That was Thorn's idea."

"It's a good comparison but... oh no, the eggs. No one is protecting the eggs!" I shouted.

_Eragon is actually,_ Eva said yawning.

"You told him Eva! What else did you do without telling me?!"

_I didn't know how long we were going to be here so yes I told him where the eggs were hidden. FYI he's on our side."_

"FYI, I don't like him."

"FYI?" Murtagh asked

"It mean for your information."

"You say that a lot I bet."

"Two opinionated people like me and Eva in one place can not be healthy."

"Well now you know why I'm part of the Forsworn. Not to mention, a thorn in Galbatorix's rose bush."

"Well, I'm not joining that rose bush anytime soon."

"Well actually you are a secret torn if you fight against him."

"Then I want to remain a secret even to your so called thorns in the rose bush. My job is to protect the other eggs so he doesn't know about them. I wish I had the green one unless it all ready hatched."

"It hasn't and we can get it for you but that will take time."

_Elonda will need to talk to you with her mind. That means some kind of connection. Bring a cloth with you next time and I'll tell you how to connect with each other through that._


	8. Dragon Alert!

**Okay I've been rushing this story so I'm going to try and do better okay so thank you LOTRRanger for reviewing.**

It was only two hours until night fell agian. Murtagh and I talked a lot about how long it had been sense we'd last seen each other. I barely remembered him but he definitely remembered me. He sat next to a tree with me.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Go back to the Forsworn like nothing happened but I won't forget you. I'll meet you here again in a week," He said. "Oh and one more thing. Please Elonda stop trying to kill yourself."

"Eva!" I nearly screamed at her.

She gave me her dragon grin and turned to Thorn pretending not to hear us but we knew they both were listening.

"Well there's one thing that is a surprise. Saphira is not the only female dragon left."

"What?"

"The Forsworn, there are only fifty two that are sane, but all have male dragons. Except or Eva and Saphira there are no females left in the world. The old Forsworn have a bit of a problem. The elves cast a Du Namar Aurboda."

"Banishing of Names. And there are the other eggs also."

"True."

"Promise me that you'll stay safe and come to see me again."

"In a week. I'll try to get the green egg but if I can't please know that I really tried."

"Promise?"

"Only if you promise not to try and kill yourself anymore. It's not your fault the Riders fell. Remember that. Promise?"

"Promise."

"I promise to try and get the green egg and to come see you again in a week unless it's too dangerous. Keep yourself hidden Elonda. I'd hate it if anything happened to you."

"I'll be safe and Eva wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Night fell and we both left the place we met agreeing to met again in a week if possible. I fell asleep on the way back when we landed I woke up and saw Eragon asleep near the cave entrance by Saphira who had woke up when we landed. Eva and I careful not to wake Eragon entered the cave. I started to count the eggs but Eva moved her wing to stop me.

_You need to sleep. You can count them tomorrow._ She looked at me as if to say please don't argue.

_All right but if one is missing. I'll kill Eragon._ I nodded and laid down under a very large shelf. Eva landed on top of it and draped her wings down hiding me from sight like protective curtains. That kept me from getting cold or sick. Eva didn't want me to get sick and found if I got too cold I'd get sick.

_Eva I'm sorry I got mad and you. _I said before we both fell asleep._ Forgive me?_

_What is there to forgive?_ She asked, _You were just trying to protect yourself and me. I understand why you did that Elonda. Don't beat yourself up about it. Now get some sleep little one. I think you're going to need it._

* * *

I woke to Eragon whispering to Saphira outside the cave I sat up and Eva heard me sit up and moved her wings so I could count the eggs. Not one was missing. That I was entirely grateful to find that they all were still in place still arranged by color.

I walked out of the cave and drank from the stream.

"Good morning." Eragon said

I ignored him and went in search of a fruit tree like usual. I never picked more then enough food for a couple of days.

I found several ripe fruits and Eragon kept trying to talk to me. I pretended he didn't exist.

_Elonda stop it. _Eva said _You're starting to really annoy him and me._

_So what Eva. _I said _I don't like him at all and you know it. It's annoying when he won't leave me alone. We've lived on our own for quite a few years then he comes barging in and acts like we can't take care of ourselves. _

_Can you blame him for being concerned to find a young girl with a dragon in the forest? _Eva defended him. _He was worried about you okay. He just wants to make sure you're all right. Not to mention he's a rider and so are you. Two riders some of the last that are hidden from evil._

_Great Eva. That makes be feel tons better. _

_Will you stop being so negative? Saphira and I are getting along great but you on the other hand..._

_Can't stand Eragon!_

_You haven't even given him much of a chance. Just please get to know him Elonda. _

After silence Eva said something that scared me. _Dragon alert!_

I did the most uncharacteristic thing. I grabbed Eragon and threw him to the ground. "Don't move or speak." I whispered.

After fifteen minute Eva gave the all clear.

"What was that all about?" Eragon asked, "I thought you were attacking me for a minute."

"Your welcome," I said and then went back to ignoring him.

_Elonda he wants you to explain what happened and neither Saphira or I are going to do it so you have to._

_Your forcing me to actually speak to him._

_If you weren't being so stubborn I wouldn't make you but yes you do because you are being so negative and ignoring him._

_Eva!_

_Elonda this is nonnegotiable._

_Eva!_

_You can Eva me all you want I'm not letting you off the hook._

_I'm not speaking to you for a week._

_You said that two days ago._

Silence was around then Eragon asked "Why did you pull me to the ground back there?"

"Dragon alert," I sighed and got it over with. "It's a signal Eva and I created when there is a dragon flying over head she tell me and usually I throw myself to the ground until I get the all clear."

"Why throw yourself to the ground?" He asked

"Safety precaution." I answered.

_"Dragon alert!"_ Eva's warning got to me.

"Get down!" I threw myself to the ground Eragon did the same and watched as a black dragon flew over head.

"Galbitorix." I got up and took off running.

"What?" Eragon took off after me.

"That was Galbitorix. He's the only one with a black dragon."

"Did he see us?"

"We better hope not."


	9. Eldunari

**An entire chapter erased, gone after I swear I updated it. Well a few minutes later the website had problems so taht's probobly why. Oh well I'm going to try and rewrite it. **

**This is a huge Spoiler Alert chapter for Brisingr!**

"Don't cry. Don't cry." i muttered to myself and Eva, Eragon, Saphira, and I hide in the cave it was cramped but okay. I moved around Eva scarping under her scales for a special dust. It made people sleep when they couldn't. I used it occasionally. When I hadn't slept most of the night.

"What are you doing?" Eragon said.

I took a deep breath. I had lost my temper with Eragon five times all ready. "I'm cleaning under Eva's scales." I tried to sound civil.

"Why?" Eragon asked

_All dragons have something under their scales that can come in useful. Mine is a form of sleeping dust. Saphira's in most likely breathing underwater._ Eva told him.

_I didn't know that. _Saphira said surprised.

I finally walked out of the cave and stretch my mind until I knew Galbatorix was back in Uru'baen. "It's safe."

Eragon sat down next to me as I settled near a tree. "Elonda I need to ask you a question." He sighed "Did you and Eva get trained as a dragon and a rider?"

"I was trained before Eva was born. I taught her myself." I moved away from him

"You can train?" He said following me

"I watched the Riders and dragons do it so often I memorized the lessons, their order, and everything. It wasn't that hard when you watch them teach them everyday." I stood looking over through the trees listening to the sounds of the earth.

"Elonda do you want to join the Varden?"

"The what?"

"The Varden. A band of rebels fighting against Galbatorix."

I suddenly ran and ran hard. My emotions broke loose from their bounds I kept tightly around them

"Elonda!" Eragon called.

I ran until I fell and I just cried. There was no Varden! There was no rebels! This was just an adventure to him!

_Elonda are you okay? _Eva had followed me.

I was crying so hard that I couldn't speak aloud. _He sees this as a big adventure._

_He doesn't he lost his uncle and almost everything when Saphira was born._

_He ddidn't lose what I lost. My life._

_He lost all but his cousin._

_I lost everyone. _

_But you have me now._

I continued to cry.

_Elonda how many times have I told you it's okay to show emotions?_

_I can't cry._

_Of course you can._

_No I can't. Tears are weakness._

_Tears show that you have feelings and aren't an empty shell. Besides that's why you are so mean to Eragon. Your letting your depression out in anger._

_I can't show my tears._

_Elonda why can't you? Sing to me like you did to Murgath. Tell me how you feel._

I started to sing softly.

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now.  
You're probably on your flight make home to your home town.  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby.  
I need to be with myself and center.  
Clarity, peace, serenity.

I hope you know, I hope you know.  
That this is nothing to do with you.  
It's personal, myself and I.  
We've got some strightinin' out to do.

And I'm gonna to miss you like a child misses their blanket.  
But I've got to get a move on with my life.  
It's time to be a big girl now.  
And big girls don't cry.  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

The path I'm walkin', I must go alone.  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown.  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.

I hope you know, I hope you know.  
That this is nothing to do with you.  
It's personal, myself and I.  
We've got some strighten' out to do.

And I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket.  
But I've got to get a move on with my life.  
It's time to be a big girl now.  
And big girls don't cry.

Like a little school mate in the school yard.  
We''ll play jack and Uno card.  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine.  
Valentine.

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to.  
'Cause I want to hold yours too.  
We'll be playmates and lovers.  
And share our secret worlds.

But it's time for me to go home.  
It's getting late, dark outside.  
I need to be with myself in center.  
Clarity, peace, serenity.

I hope you know, I hope you know.  
That this is nothing to do with you.  
It's personal, myself and I.  
We've got some straigten' out to do.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket.  
but I got to get a move on with my life.  
It's time to be a big girl now,  
And big girl don't cry.  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."

_Elonda you have a beautiful voice. I didn't hear you when you sang to Murgath._

_I feel a little bit better to tell you the truth._

_I'm glad little one now come Eragon is worried he offended you. I told him not to follow. I would talk to you. I saw your tears, he didn't._

_Eva wait. I need to ask you something. Have you felt another presence?_

_What?_

_While we were in the cave with them I had a strange like there was another presence._

_I didn't feel anything. Besides I almost forgot Thorn just told me they are going to meet us tonight. Murgath offered to patrol this area in search of Eragon so they could tell us. Unfortunately they haven't had a chance to get the green egg to us yet._

_It's all right. They are trying I'm sure._

We walked back to the cave in silence. Eragon knelt by Saphira hold something that made me gasp.

"What are you doing with an Eldunari?" I shouted "It's gold so it's not Saphira's!"

"It was given to me." Eragon stood.

"Shut up! No dragon should feel like they should give their Eldunari to anyone." I was anger and appalled he would have an Eldunari

"Elonda it was to help me train the next dragon and rider." Eragon quickly covered the Eldunari. "And in case I need help."

"Now it all makes sense." I leaned against a rock next to our cave's entrance.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"There was another presence I felt in the cave." I concentrated on the Eldunari and gasped. "Glaedr, I thought he and Ormis died with the rest of the riders."

"No he and Brom were the last. Brom trained me as he was taking me to see the Varden. He was killed along the way. Ormis was called the cripple who is whole because he couldn't use magic with out weakening himself severely. Galder lost his claw." Eragon dropped his head "They were both killed in battle with the elves in Gil'ead."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I know how you feel to lose them. I thought I lost them years ago."

"Well I had a short training and still have a lot to learn so that is why Galder gave me his Eldunari. So I can ask him questions and he can help us train the next rider and dragon."

"I will help you as well."

"Glaedr was surprised you were alive."

"What were you asking him?"

"Um, nothing." Eragon was turning red.

"You were asking about me."

"Well, okay yeah I was wondering what I did to offend you. He told me to ask you."

"What else did he say?"

"That he was surprised you were still alive and that he was glad there was another free rider."


	10. Maria

"What?" I was appalled with what Murtagh had just suggested for me to do.

"It will help you see Galbatorix's strong hold." Murgath said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere near Uru'baen." I said scared of what would happen if Galbatorix saw and recognized me.

"Look it isn't and bad as it sounds. He never leaves the castle unless he has to fight someone or something to that effect." He said leaning toward me. "I'll make sure he doesn't catch you Elonda. Do you trust me?"

"Undoubtedly." I whispered.

"Then do it." He whispered.

* * *

Eva looked through the trees down the dusty road toward the one place I feared to enter more then anything in the world: Uru'baen.

"You have to stay here Eva." I whispered as I put the ragged cloak over the ragged dress I wore. Most people looked at beggars like I was dressed as like they didn't exist. No one would pay me no mind. I had rolled in dirty and mud a while back too so I was not presentable for anyone. Murgath had helped me look as bad as possible.

_I know but I worry about you Elonda. If you need me in anyway shape or form then scream and I will fly to your aid in a matter of seconds. _She nudged me gently with her head.

I silently swore to myself I wouldn't scream. Then I left the trees and traveled up the road keeping my eyes down and walking a little unsteadily as if I was weak. I clutched the two cloths I had hidden under my cloak connecting me to Eva and Murgath no matter the distance.

_Murtagh I'm in the city._ I thought to him.

_Be careful Elonda. _He thought.

I was more the careful. I was paranoid. I kept away from soldiers and nobles. This was so ridiculous since I was supposed to be learning the layout of the city. It was only a few hours before I got a little worried but soon I calmed down a bit.

_Elonda, get out of the city! _Murgath thought to me frantically scaring me. _Galbatorix is not in the castle but he hasn't left the city!_

I gasped and moved as best I could without disturbing my act toward the exit and entrance.

Suddenly I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going beggar!" I was thrown to the ground by the guard that I had run into.

The hood that had hid my face fell. I kept by eyes on the ground but the soldiers had stopped and weren't moving on. I didn't dare look up as someone approached me. A hand lifted my chin. I was staring straight at Galbatorix.

_Oh crap._ I thought.

_What? _Eva and Murgath asked in unison.

_Please God oh please don't let him recognize me._ I thought.

_Elonda do you need me? _Eva said.

_Not yet. He just is staring at me not speaking. _I said trying to remain calm.

"Do I know you young lady?" Galbatorix's voice said quietly.

I shook my head. "No my lord."

"Are you sure? You look very familiar." He said thinking. "Ah yes, now I remember you, Elonda."

I kicked him with all my strength and tried to run.

"Seize her!" Galbatorix'svoice broke into the noise around me.

I screamed as the soldiers grabbed me pinning me to the ground.

_Elonda hold on I'm coming. _Eva's frantic thoughts entered my mind

_No Eva It's too late. He recognized me and I'm trapped._ I didn't want her in any danger.

_But... _She started to say.

_I'll free her Eva. _Murtagh said. _Don't do anything rash._

"Do you want us to kill her my Lord for kicking you in front of your subjects?" One soldier asked.

"No, I expected no more or less from young Elonda." I struggled as he came closer. He knelt in front of my face and lifted my head again. "I'm surprised you are still alive Elonda and delighted to find you here in my city."

"You tried to kill me." I spat at him. "You killed the riders and the only family I've ever had."

"Elonda," He insisted "I did what was best for all of Alagaesia. I'm sure soon you will see that but I have a question I know you can answer."

_Eva hide my memories of the eggs and show them crushed in my mind. Hide my memories of meeting Murtagh and Eragon._

_Already done._

"I know you had some eggs." Galbatorix said quietly. "Where are they?"

"Gone, crushed." I saw the image in my mind. I started to pretend to cry as if I was sad about them, "There was nothing I could do."

"That is too bad dear Elonda. Come with me. You will live in the castle with me now." He said pulling me up.

I stopped crying and said "No, I'd rather not." I tried to pull away.

He pulled me close and said quietly, "Don't embarrass me Elonda. If you don't come with me you'll wish you had never been born. You have no choice in this situation."

"I all ready wish that I was dead." I hissed.

Galbatorix pulled me close and put an arm around my shoulder and then I felt a blade against my other side. "It will be better if you lived in wealth and luxury if after all you must have lived through."

He steered me toward the palace. He whispered "I won't hesitate to kill you Elonda if you try and pull away from me."

I felt helpless. He kept the knife pressed so close to my side that I was surprised it didn't cut me all ready.

_Elonda! _Eva shouted. _Do something!_

_He'll kill me if I do._ Tears formed in my eyes but I wouldn't cry.

* * *

"I want her cleaned up, given new clothes, and she will dine with the Forsworn and I tonight." He handed me off to several servants. I didn't know how I was to get out of here now.

They took me inside. "You are such a lovely girl." One women said. "Um, violet eyes. I know just the dress." She and several others lead me into a room with a huge tub filled with bubbles and steaming water.

My clothes were stripped off. "Wait!" I said as they just about took them. I pulled off the two clothes that connected me to Murtagh and Eva. "I want to keep these they belonged to my family."

They didn't object and I slipped into the tub. It felt good. I didn't relax for long. Another maid walked in, bowed, and helped me wash my hair and the dirt finally was washed off. I was a mess when I came in.

"Don't be so sad. Galbatorix isn't that bad." She said when I didn't speak.

"I don't want to be here." I said to her.

"Well, he isn't as bad as he seems to be." She said.

"What is your name?"

"Maria."

"Maria, what were you before you came here?"

"I was born here."

"Born, you mean you never knew another live before this?"

"I've always been a servant just like my parents, grandparents, and all my family as far back as I can remember."

I started to feel bad for her. She didn't know how to live without being told what to do. "So do you have any free time?"

"Only at night. Mostly we sleep."

"Obviously."

"Some of the others go outside a bit but.... when I was five I tried to run away. I didn't get outside before I was caught so I've never been outside. That is my punishment. Locked in the castle for the rest of me life."

I just about jumped out of the tub at that. "You've never been outside?"

"Never."

"How do you get fresh air?"

She looked confused. "Fresh air?"

"Fresh air comes from outside. It helps when your sick and stuff."

"Windows."

I couldn't believe this girl. She was so young and had never been outside of this castle. I swore at that moment that one day she would be free to go outside as much as she wanted and never be told what to do.

"Any thing you need my help with. I can help you get dressed?" Maria asked as I got out of the tub.

"I can do it myslef." I said surprised at her.

"Well, I belong to you now so I'm supposed to stay with you until you dismiss me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I belong to you. I'm your servant."

"You should belong to no one but yourself." I took my took my cloths as I put on the dress another maid at got for me. I tied them to the sash.

_About time! _Eva felt my consciousness return to hers. _You just about gave me a heart attack! You happy!_

_Not in the slightest. _I said not speaking aloud because of Maria. _You need to leave Eva. What if Galbatorix finds you? _

_Murtagh all reedy flew over head searching for me. Galbatorix thinks you have a dragon."_

_How could he know?_

Murgath answered that. _He doesn't he just thinks that you have one because you have that eggs and that was it._

_I told them they were all crushed. _I said in my mind.

_Brilliant. _Muragth said.

_Her idea. _Eva said.

Marria suddenly broke into my concentration.

"Mistress Elonda. If you want I could go down to dinner with you." She said.

"Maria don't call me Mistress and what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, if I don't go with you I won't get very much to eat. If I do we get to eat all the leftovers. We also get as much as we can carry and take it to the sick, elderly, and the young children. My sister gave birth to a little boy the other day and I really would like to get her some good food and not the scraps we usually get."

"Then you are coming."

"Mistress...."

"Don't call me mistress please. I am your equal."

"But I'll be punished if I don't call you Mistress and treat you as if you are a queen here. As you soon will be."

I just about fainted. "Soon will be?"

"A queen. Galbatorix told us all. You are to be his wife."

_Over my dead body! _Eva shouted. _I'm coming to get you right now!_

"He told us he always loved you. He asked your father for your hand but he said no. It was your choice and you refused him."

"He never asked me."

_I'm coming Elonda._ Eva said.

"No!" I said suddenly forgetting Maria and everything "Go back to the cave and stay there! Ask Eragon to ask Galder why I didn't know about this! Now go!"

Maria looked shocked. "What is it Mistress?"

I thought I could trust her. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded eagerly.

"No one else can know. Not anyone except for you. Swear you'll not tell anyone."

"I swear Mistress no one will know. No one has ever told me a secret before."

"I'm a dragon rider. My dragon Eva and I are connected no matte the distance through this." I touched the violet cloth the same color as my eyes. "This one connects me to one of the Forsworn that is trying to over throw Galbatorix in secret." I pointed at the white one.

"No one will hear this secret Mistress. I promise you." Maria said smiling.

"Maria when we're alone call me Elonda and treat me as your equal okay. It makes me uncomfortable when you treat me better then yourself."

"But I must." She said.

"When we are alone treat me as an equal."

"But..."

"We are equals here."

"But I don't know how to be an equal."

I smiled "I'll help you first call me Elonda when you are with me and tell me what you want to do."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Really." I smiled at her. "Now let's go to dinner."

"We should wait. Galbatorix wants to escort you. You must tell him you asked me to come."


	11. Cry

**Okay the song is Live To Tell by Madonna and Cry by Faith Hill.**

I waited for a long time. Maria did my hair and told me about her sister and other family members. She was a very kind sweet girl. She seemed out of place here. I swore silently to Eva that I would one day free her.

Finally after what seemed like years there was a knock on my door. Maria went and opened it. She bowed deeply as he entered.

"Elonda you look stunning." he took my hand. "Come now you must attended dinner with me."

"Wait can Maria come too."

"What? Your maid? Of course she'll have to wait in the kitchen but she can come."

He took my arm and Maria followed her eyes down cast and she didn't speak.

Galbatorix gently steered me along. I followed. Not that I wanted to but what choice did I have.

_Elonda when you enter you might want to scream. _Murtagh said.

_Why?_ I asked in my mind.

_Three of the thrones are fighting in here against three of the others that aren't thorns. It will be entertaining to see their reactions to you screaming._ He was laughing silently.

I let a small smile reach my mouth when I imagined Galbatorix's reaction. _Sure_

We walked and Maria slipped silently into another room when we reached the dinning area. as Galbatiorx opened the door a body fell through blood was on his clothes. I gasped. Then the other door flew open and two ran into me. Needless to say I screamed loudly and silence fell and all movement ceased.

"What is the meaning of this?" Galbatorix's eyes asked the riders all looking surprised. He helped me stand. "Did I not tell you we were having a guest today?"

All the riders moved at once to return to the table. Except for the three in the hall.

"You three in there now." All but the one on the floor moved. "Chris get up." He nudged him with his foot. "Oh good lord."

"He must have been knocked out during that fight." I whispered appearing out of breath. I leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry Elonda but here they have games of strength but normally they do it outside." he quickly explained.

I nodded. Still though I planned on screaming I was shaken up by being run over by the two boys.

He took my hand and lead me into the room. It was still silent.

Galbatorix pulled out my chair and I sat down.

He then sat himself. Dinner was served. I wasn't hungry, I told him. The truth was blood always made me feel sick for some reason. That was the real reason I didn't eat.

One of the riders addressed me "Your name is Elonda am I correct?" He asked politely.

"Yes and you are?" I smiled.

"James," he gave me a wink signalling to me he was a thorn.

"It's nice to meet you James."

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Elonda."

"Elonda." Galbatorix required my attention again. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and looked at him. "Why don't you sing us a song. Your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Grace us with it's beauty."

"No thank you."

"Oh please Elonda. You have written songs lately I'm sure. Sing us one. One of your newest ones."

"Oh no you wouldn't want me to do that." I whispered so only he would hear.

"Do it anyway." He said silently.

I carefully watched his eyes as I sang.

"I have a tale to tell.  
Sometimes it's hard to hide it well.  
I was not read to fall.  
Too blind to see the writing on the wall.

A man can tell a thousand lies.  
I've learned my lesson well.  
Hope to live to tell.  
The secret I have learned, till then.  
It will burn inside of me.

I know where beauty lives.  
I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives.  
The light that you could never see.  
It shines inside, you can't take that away from me.

A man can tell a thousand lies.  
I've learned my lesson well.  
Hope I live to tell.  
The secret I have learned, 'till then.  
It will burn inside of me.

The truth is never far behind.  
You kept it hidden well.  
If I live to tell.  
The secret I knew then.  
Will I ever have the chance again?

If I ran away I'd never had the strength.  
To go very far.  
How will they hear the beating of my heart?  
Will it grow cold?  
The secret that I hide, will I grow old?  
How would they hear?  
When would they learn?  
How would they know?

A man can tell a thousand lies.  
I've learned my lesson well.  
Hope I live to tell.  
the secret I have learned, 'till then.  
It will burn inside of me.

The truth is never far behind.  
You kept it hidden well.  
If I live to tell.  
The secret I knew then.  
Will I ever have the chance again?"

Silence filled the room again. I knew Galbatorix didn't get the secret message but I hoped the Thorns did.

"Beautiful," he said and dismissed the Riders.

"Elonda why did you refuse to sing?" he growled.

"The newest song I wrote is called Cry. You wouldn't want to hear that." I assured him.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's about you." I said simpling and that was true.

"I want to hear it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Will you get mad at me?"

"Why?"

"The song is about you and you probably wouldn't like what it says."

"On second thought then no. I still need to talk to you though."

"What about?"

He suddenly was in front of my chair. "Don't you dare try and run away."

"What?"

"Don't you dare try and run. If you do you will wish you'd never been born." He was three inches from my face.

"Calm down please your scaring me." I whispered and I was scared spit less.

"Where is your dragon?" He said.

"What?" I was so scared I could barely talk.

"Your dragon." He said pulling me out of the chair.

"I don't have a dragon." I whispered.

"Don't lie to me Elonda." He threw me against the wall where I fell. "I know you have a dragon. Her name is Eva and she is silver."

"I don't know. She's near but I don't know where." I cried.

"Very good. What about Eragon." He asked.

"Who?"

"Eragon."

"Who is Eragon?"

"Really I thought everyone had heard of him."

"I live alone hidden. I never ventured to a city until today."

"And I am so glad you did."

He pulled me to my feet and led me from the room. "Do you want me to get your servant?"

I shook my head.

"You will be guarded Elonda so don't think for a second you can just leave." He whispered venomously.

I didn't say a word. He led me to my room and then he let go. I entered the room which I realized now was a cell.

I went to the gigantic bowl like bed and fell into it and cried. **(Like the one in Phantom Of The Opera)** I don't know how long I cried.

"Mistress do you need someone?" Maria hurried in. "I'm sorry if you needed me I would have hurried."

I dried my eyes and said "I just need some one to listen to me as a friend."

She nodded and sat next to me in the big bowl.

I started to sing the song I'd written called Cry.

"If I had just one tear.  
Running down his cheek.  
Maybe I could cope.  
Maybe I'd get some sleep.  
If I had just one moment at his expense.  
Maybe all my misery.  
Would be well spent.

Could he cry a little?  
Lie just a little?  
Pretend that he's feeling a little more pain?  
I gave now I'm wanting.  
Something in return.  
So cry just a little for me.

If his hate could be caged, I hope I would hold the key.  
And conseal it underneath the pile of lies he handed me.  
And he'd hunt those lies.  
they'd all he'd ever find.  
that's be all he has to know.  
For me to be fine.

And he'd cry a little.  
Die just a little.  
And finally I would feel just a little less pain.  
I gave now I wanted.  
Something in return.  
So cry just a little for me.

Give it up now.  
I hear his goodbye.  
Nothin's gonna save me.  
I see it in his eyes.  
Some kind of heart ache.  
Please give it a try.  
I don't want pity.  
I just want what is mine.

Yeah could he cry a little.  
Lie just a little.  
Pretend taht he's feeling a little more pain.  
I agve now I'm wanting.  
Something in return.  
So cry just a little for me.

Cry just a little for me.  
Could he cry a little for me?"


	12. Release Me

**Okay the song is called Release Me by Wilson Phillips.**

I woke up feeling slightly strange. Someone was watching me as I slept. I opened my eyes in the darkness. There was someone watching me! I could feel it! I sat up. My fight or flight reflexes kicking in.

"Elonda?" Thank goodness I'd know that voice anywhere. A candle was light to show me I was all right and remind me of my predicament.

"Oh Murtagh you nearly gave me a heart attack I thought you were someone else." I said then began hugging me knees remembering the situation I was in. At least a friend was there with me and that made me feel a little bit better.

He came to my side and sat down on the bed holding me close. "I know very well who you thought I was Elonda. David is a Thorn and the one guarding your room tonight. Have you thought about escaping?"

I nodded then started to cry. "He said I'd wished I'd never been born if I tried to get away. So I've just given up thinking there isn't a way to get away from here."

"I wish I could help you right now Elonda but I can't at the present time. Maybe some time but not right away." He held me in a tight hug. "I'm on parole for a while."

"Parole? What for?" I was curious.

"Um... I'd rather not say." He said unsure.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Promise not to laugh." He said.

"Yes."

"I tried to get out of the Forsworn. The reason I'd thought you'd laugh is because I just plain and simple asked. I bet you can guess how well that went over with Galbatorix."

I snuggled against him realizing we felt similar in many ways. One in particular was we were like prisoners here. Fate was not being good friends with us today. We would never be released from our imprisonment here. Galbatorix would never release us.

I suddenly jumped up and ran to the small desk in the room and opened it. There was a piece of paper, quill, and ink inside. I started to write the words that flowed from my mind.

"Elonda what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm writing lyrics to a song." I said as he came up behind me.

'You aren't singing this to him are you?"

"No I'm not going to commit suicide."

"Good thing you've stopped doing that."

I blushed as I finished writing the lyrics.

"Sing it to me." Murtagh said.

I smiled as did just that.

"How many times have I tried to turn this love around?  
I don't want to give up.  
But baby it's time I had two feet on the ground.  
Can you release me?  
Can you release me?

Now that you're gone I can't help myself from wondering.  
Oh, if you'd have come down from your high?  
Would we've been all right?  
Release me.  
Can you release me?

Come on boy, come on boy.  
You knew it was time to just let go.  
'Cause we want to be free.  
But somehow it's just not that easy.

Come on now, hear me now.  
'Cause you're a waste of time for me.  
I'm trying to make you see.  
That boy you've just got to release me.  
Release me.  
Release me.

I'm not going back to you anymore.  
Finally my weakened heart is healing though very slow.  
So stop coming around my door.  
'Cause you're not gonna find what you're looking for.

Come on boy, come on boy.  
You knew it was time to just let go.  
'Cause we want to be free.  
But somehow it's just not that easy.

Come on now, hear me now.  
'Cause you're a waste of time for me.  
I'm trying to make you see.  
That boy you've just got to release me.  
Release me.  
Release me.

What is this power you've got on me?  
What is this power?

Come on boy, come on boy.  
You knew it was time to just let go.  
'Cause we want to be free.  
But somehow it's just not that easy.

Come on now, hear me now.  
'Cause you're a waste of time for me.  
I'm trying to make you see.  
That boy you've just got to release me.  
Release me.

Release me.  
Release me.  
Release me.  
Will you release me?  
Ah...release me.  
Will you release me?"

Suddenly I heard voices. Murtagh quickly hid and I blew out the candle and jumped into the bed pretending to be asleep. I did that a lot with Eva though with her in hardly ever worked. She always knew when I was awake.

_Elonda I feel your fear growing in you now. You have got to stay calm._ Eva responded to my shaking limbs. _They might not be coming for you. There are many hallways and rooms in that castle. Stay calm only worry if they enter your room then you can worry._

_Easy for you to say Eva._ I said in my mind. _Your safe at the cave with Eragon. I'm not. I'm stuck here with Galbatorix telling me he'll make me wish I'd never been born if I try and escape. That is the only reason I haven't tried to yet._

_Stay calm Elonda._ She cautioned. _If you don't make a noise they may leave you be._

Suddenly my door opened. "Elonda!" Galbatorix was back to torment me. I lay still. "Elonda!"

I sat up not opening my eyes and sat up pretending to be groggy rubbing my eyes that were still closed. "What?"

"You were singing!" He said.

"I was?" I said pretending not to remember. "I must have been doing it in my sleep and I don't remember having a dream but that's normal."

"Don't lie to me Elonda! You know very well that you were singing!" He walked over to the desk and found the paper and started to read the words.

_Please don't get mad at me, oh please don't get mad. _I was silently begging in my mind.

He turned and his face scared me. I wished he was mad because he was past mad. He was livid.

"What were you thinking when you were writing this?" he said. His voice quivered in an effort to control himself.

"I wrote that before I went to bed. I've had a tune in my head for a few days now. Today the words came to my head." I said. I was shaking for fear but for effect I wrapped a blanket around me pretending I was shaking because I was cold.

He wasn't fooled by my lie or my act. "Elonda, I warned you not to do this...."

"No you warned me not to escape and I haven't tried to leave this room." I had to open my big mouth.

He came over to me and slapped me hard. Knocking me over from where I sat. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. When I though things couldn't worse they did,


	13. Teachings

**Two songs and I don't know who they are by but I'll try and find out so hold that thought while I check Google. The Last Night Of The World is from Miss Saigon. Hands is by Jewel. I love Google works every time. Now this may be a bit religious but if anyone is an Atheist I'm not trying to offendyou and so sorry if I do.**

He dragged me into a room I'd never seen before. It looked like a study. Candles sat on the desk and gave the room plenty of light. He slammed the door and threw me into a chair that almost fell over. I was not happy. He was angry at me for what writing a simple song.

"I'm warning you Elonda if you dare try and defy me in anyway you will wish you had never been born." He said.

"Well that's nothing new." I crossed my arms and glared "Sense my life has been that way for as long as the rider have been dead."

He hit me again "Don't speak back to me Elonda."

I turned back to him again and glared just like before. "If you want be to stop talking back to you then let me go."

"I'm never going to let you go." He spat at me.

"You haven't changed. Still selfish, self centered, I-better-then-everyone-else-and-I-deserve-more-because-of-it attitude is very annoying. That is why I never liked you in the first place because of your attitude."

"Elonda I'm warning you shut up."

"Why should I? After so long of holding this is when I realized you were ruling over this world and I had to go into hiding to stay alive or now I realize you won't kill me but still I had to go into hiding. Especially when Eva hatched for me. I had to protect her more then anything. She was the last dragon I knew of that was free. The rest are slaves to you. Especially the Eldunari's you have. I'm sure you have plenty of them to go around."

He hit me again. "Shut up. You are going to wish you had if you don't."

_Listen to him Elonda. Please be quiet. _Eva pleaded and I heeded her advice.

"From now on you do as I say okay."

"What?"

"I am your master now."

"Over my dead body."

"Look you are weak and broken if you allow me to I can heal you. You wouldn't be so useless anymore. You won't have to be in despair anymore."

"What about my faith and light? Most of all what about kindness?"

"You won't need anymore. You won't need dreams either." He pulled me to him suddenly and held me tightly to him.

"In a place that we won't need to feel.  
In a life where nothing seems unreal.  
I have found you.  
I have found you.  
In a world that's never moving too fast.  
In a world where nothing can not last.  
I will hold you.  
I will hold you.

Our lives can change when tomorrow comes.  
Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums.  
And we have music all right.  
Sleeping in the night.

A song.  
Sang in a magical voice like yours.  
A wondrous sound, a lonely sound.  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on.  
Sang in a magical voice like yours.  
It's telling me.  
To hold you tight.  
And dance like it's the last night of the world.

On this side of the earth.  
This is the place where life still has worth.  
I will take you.  
I'll go with you.  
You won't believe all the things you'll see.  
I know 'cause you'll see them all with me.

If we're together that's when.  
We'll hear it again.

A song.  
Sang in a magical voice like yours.  
A wondrous sound, a lonely sound.  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on.  
Sang in a magical voice like yours.  
It's telling me.  
To hold you tight.  
And dance like it's the last night of the world.

I pulled away and sang

"Dreams.  
They were all I ever knew."

He pulled me to him again.

"Dreams.  
you won't need when I'm through.  
Anywhere.  
We may be.  
I will sing with you.  
A song.

A song sang in a magical voice like yours.  
So I'll stay with you.  
and hold you tight.  
and dance.  
Like it's the last night of the world."

Silence filled the room.

"Let me heal you Elonda."

"Eva all ready has and there are probably others several other that could heal me more then you and I still have a voice. I' m never broken as long as I have eyes ears hands and my voice.

If I could tell the world just one thing.  
It would be, we're all okay.  
And not to worry.  
'Cause worry is wasteful and useless.  
In times like these.

I won't be made useless.  
Won't be idle with despair.  
I will gather myself around my faith.  
For light does the darkness most fear.

My hands are small I know.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
and I am never broken.

Poverty stole my golden shoes.  
But it didn't steal my laughter.  
And heartache came to visit me.  
But I knew it wasn't ever after.

I'll fight, not out of spite.  
For someone must stand up for what's right.  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice.  
There mine shall go singing.

My hands are small I know.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
and I am never broken.

In the end only kindness matters.  
In the end only kindness matters.

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray.  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray.  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray.

My hands are small I know.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
and I am never broken.

My hands are small I know.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
But they're not yours, they are my own.  
and I am never broken.  
I am never broken.

I am God's eyes.  
God's hands.  
God's heart.  
I am God's eyes.  
God's hands.  
God's heart.  
I am God's eyes.  
God's hands.  
I am God's hands.

We are all God's hands eyes and heart we must bless other peoples live through kindness. The riders believed that and taught that. Have you forgotten everything you were taught by them. If you have which I'm not surprised if you did then what is the use of keeping me here. All I want is to do good in this world."

"How can you do good in hiding?"

"I've decided I'm not going to hide any longer. Besides why hide I'm alive when you all ready know that I am."

"Elonda," he suddenly said something in the ancient language and I didn't comprehend what he said before I fell to the ground asleep. Obviously he had said "Sleep."


	14. Entering Elonda's Mind

I woke up feeling like I had had the worst night ever. I was in bed. How had I gotten back here? Then I remembered Galbatorix had put me to sleep with a spell from the ancient language. He must have carried me. I inwardly groaned whatever his intentions were I'd hope I'd never know. It was getting very annoying that I couldn't do anything without getting in trouble here. I hated my life. I rolled over and fell asleep again and woke up to Eva yelling in my mind.

_Elonda are you all right? Can you hear me? Are you all right?_ She was frantic.

_Calm down Eva I'm all right._ I said as I lay there not wanting to get up yet.

_At last you answer me. I was afraid our connection was broken or something._

_I'm all right Eva. You don't have to worry._

_After what happened last night, don't tell me not to worry. You have no idea what I thought was going to happen._

_You know I bet I thought the same thing but nothing did really happen._

_Well I'm not staying away any longer. _

_Eva I told you to stay away for a reason. If they catch you do you know what position I'd be in? I'd be beyond panic._

Suddenly there was knock on my door interrupting my silent conversation with Eva.

"Mistress, are you awake?" It was Maria.

"Come in Maria." I sat up.

She came in and bowed. "Good morning Mistress." She shut the door behind her. "Thank you for helping my sister Mistress. You have no idea what it means to me and my family."

"Maria please, call me Elonda." I reminded her gently.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to treating anyone like an equal." She said with a small shy smile.

"Treat me like you would a friend or a family member. You are my friend here okay. I'm not above you and you're not below me. We are equal." I smiled back.

Suddenly the door opened and Galbatorix entered. "Elonda there you are I was wondering when you would awake. I see your servant has already arrived to help you get dressed. Today I want you to meet the riders."

"You want me to call Eva here. I'm not going to call her anywhere near here."

"I was hoping you would so we could capture her." He said thinking. "I thought you would try to escape on her today. You're a smart girl Elonda. I thought you weren't that smart. Girls seem to be no smarter than animals."

"Then you have a lot to learn still." I stood "Girls are just as smart as boys, if not smarter than boys. We are not useless as you think we are. We aren't like some dumb pig you can take to the slaughter house and kill without having them know. I will not let you get Eva and I'm not going to try and escape because I can't. You told me you'd hurt me if I tried."

"Still I thought you'd try on Eva." He said turning to leave.

_Eva he wants you to come. You must stay away. _ I thought as he was leaving.

_But Elonda…_ She started to say.

He stopped and looked at me but I was talking to Eva silently._ No buts Eva. It's too dangerous for you. He wants you Eva. He wants both of us. You must stay away._

_I can't Elonda. I have to see you. I have to make sure your safe. I can't bear being away from you._

_We are still connected through… _I felt Galbotorix enter my mind._ …the cloth._

I gasped and ran into him. "How dare you!"

_Elonda what's wrong? _Eva was ready to panic.

"Stay out of my mind you bastard!" I screamed.

_Elonda! Elonda are you all right? Answer me! Elonda please answer me!"_

"Stop listening to us!" I screamed at him.

_He's listening to us! _ Eva was now more worried.

_Only the last line before I started screaming at him._ I said to calm her._ Now be quiet while I get him to leave us alone._

"I won't leave you and your dragon alone until I have her." Galbotorix was enjoying hearing Eva panic and my I was furious and he was enjoying watching me though I wanted to kill him.

"You'll never get her!" I shouted.

"What cloth?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"It is my business. You are my prisoner here Elonda and you soon will be my wife."

"I will never be your wife. I'd rather die than marry you."

_Oh Elonda don't press your luck. _Eva warned.

"I don't want to marry him Eva." I said.

_Don't press your luck! _ She said trying to keep me from getting in to trouble.

"Listen to your dragon Elonda." He advanced toward me with venom in his eyes.

I backed away quickly. "Stay back."

_Elonda do you need me there?_

"No Eva, stay away."

_But…_

"No buts."

"You stopped talking in your mind Elonda." Galbotoirx said coming closer I kept moving away.

"I know I did." No use using my mind to talk sense he would hear me anyway. I suddenly hit the bed. He was only two feet away. I knew what he was going to do before he did. He lunged for me and I barely made it out of the way in time.

_You evil varmint, leave my rider alone or I'll tear you to pieces._

"Shut up Dragon." He said aloud.

Eva and I said in my mind in unison. _Don't tell her/me to shut up._ I avoided another lunge by inches.

Galobtorix looked at me. "Elonda stop playing hard to get. You can't avoid me forever." He motioned to two men in the door way.

They came forward toward me. I blocked my thoughts that I could from Galbatorix. One's eyes were good. He was a thorn! All I had to do was continue to avoid Galbotirix and use this guy to my advantage. Then I saw the other was too. Two thorns made it even better.

"Please I don't love you." I said pretending to be scared to death at least I was wearing clothes and hadn't bothered with pajamas. That was a blessing.

"Then don't move." Galbatorix came toward me.

I couldn't stand it I bolted for the door right between the thorns. They pretended to be startled by my move and maybe they were. I somehow found my way outside.


	15. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
